Rafraîchis ou pas
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Une chaleur écrasante, des climatiseurs en panne... et un Johnny's bien embêté. Pairing : YokoJunno


- L'emmener manger de la glace pilée au sirop ou l'emmener cueillir des fraises et les manger ou mâcher de la menthe.

- Arrête avec les idées basées sur la bouffe…

- Mou…

- Aller à la piscine ?

- Trop bref. On sentira plus les effets une fois avalées ou secs.

- Rester sous la clim.

- Tu veux qu'on chope la crève ? Et tu veux qu'on fasse ça où ?

- Faire du rafting, du saut en parachute, du deltaplane…

- …

- Ben quoi ? L'adrénaline ça…

- Rafraîchit pas, ça donne encore plus chaud.

- Aller dans une maison hantée ?

- ... Et à quel moment ça rafraîchit ça ?

- Bah les sueurs froides, nan ?

- TU SORS !

- Tout à la fois ? Dans la piscine, vous mangez des fraises, de la glace pilée et de la menthe, vous passez sous la clim pour vous sécher et vous passez à la maison hantée avant de faire du rafting, du saut en parachute et du deltaplane.

Silence consterné.

- Passer sous la clim pour nous sécher ? Tu veux qu'on soit **frigorifiés** ?

Ok… Il n'était pas plus avancé qu'au début de la conversation. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris, aussi, de demander conseil à ces six bakas ? Il devait être maso… Ou désespéré. Parce que Yokoyama Yu, pour en arriver à la solution ultime qui consistait à demander leur avis aux autres Kanjani, avait un sérieux problème qui se combinait à un autre, ennuyeux : se déclarer à la personne qu'il aimait, tout en leur permettant d'échapper au moins pour quelques heures à la chaleur écrasante qui régnait sur Tokyo depuis plusieurs jours. Chaleur d'autant plus infernale, que depuis quarante-huit, plus aucun climatiseur ne fonctionnait dans l'agence. Inutile de dire que, dans ces conditions, répéter la moindre chorégraphe tenait de l'héroïsme voire de l'inconscience et pourtant ils étaient obligés de venir et de travailler. Enfin dans la théorie. Parce que où qu'on se dirige dans la Jimusho, les portes de toutes les loges étaient ouvertes et on pouvait voir les membres des différents groupes affalés sur le sol dans l'espoir d'y trouver un soupçon de fraîcheur, s'éventant avec ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Et lui voulait l'idée géniale, qui ferait s'exclamer « tu es génial ! » à sa… cible. Or cette idée, il avait eu beau se creuser la tête dans tous les sens, elle ne lui était pas venue.

- Rah mais Yokocho t'es jamais content aussi, râla finalement Ryo. Nous demande pas notre avis si aucune proposition te convient.

- Mais alors dites-moi des trucs réalisables !

- C'EST réalisable mais t'as des contre arguments chiants.

Silence. Son ami n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais ces solutions étaient trop simples, trop standard, pour lui qui aimait bien donner dans le… disons dans le sensationnel.

- En même temps, t'en serais pas là sans ta foutue tendance à **procrastiner**, déclara Hina, sentencieux.

- Arrête de frimer avec tes mots qui existent pas, toi.

- Mais ça existe ! Ca veut dire « remettre au lendemain ce qui peut être fait le jour même » !

- Ben arrête de crâner.

- Itai ! Maiheu c'est vrai, il avait qu'çà lui dire avant quoi…

- Bon, les gars, tout ça c'est bien mignon, intervint Baru, mais vu qu'on fait rien, je vais retourner chez moi voir si ma clim y est.

- Lâcheur ! l'accusa Yasuda d'un ton boudeur.

- C'est ça les vieux, mon bon. **Quand 90 ans comme moi tu auras, moins en forme tu seras.**

- C'est 900, pas 90. Si tu veux faire des citations de films, fais-les bien au moins, rigola Hina.

- En plus, ça a aucun rapport, souligna Maru.

- Ah si ah si. Le rapport ce que comme je suis plus vieux, je supporte moins bien la chaleur.

- Mauvaise excuse, Yokocho a le même âge et il résiste, lui, fit remarquer Green.

- Lui c'est encore autre chose. Bon allez je file.

- MAUVAIS LEADER !

L'exclamation collective n'eut pas l'air de traumatiser Red, qui prit son sac et fila à toute vitesse, prouvant bien que son excuse n'était que du vent. Tous passèrent encore quelques minutes à commenter moqueusement la courageuse fuite de leur aîné, puis la loge se vida peu à peu, chacun estimant ne plus avoir grand-chose à faire dans des locaux où, de toute façon, personne ne travaillait. Le seul qui resta sur place, fut Black, qui cherchait toujours sa solution miracle. Il sortit cependant de la loge et se mit à arpenter le couloir, l'air de rien, en surveillant du coin de l'œil si celui qu'il aimait se trouvait encore dans sa propre salle. Au point qu'après quatre passages…

- Un problème, Yokoyama-kun ? demanda Kame.

- Heu non non.

- Comme c'est au moins la troisième fois…

- Quatrième ! cria la voix de Koki du fin fond de la loge de K AT-TUN, ce qui fit rigoler les trois autres.

- La quatrième fois, disais-je, que tu passe devant la porte, je me disais qu'il se passait peut-être un truc.

- Betsuni. Je… réfléchissais juste en marchant.

- So ka…

Et tandis que le leader et cadet de KAT-TUN retournait d'où il venait, le regard sombre de Black accrocha la silhouette élancée de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Celui que tout le monde traitait comme un crétin, dont tout le monde rigolait, mais que lui trouvait si adorable dans ses sourires, son caractère, son humour décalé et incompris.

- Anoo… Taguchi-kun, je peux te parler une minute ?

Les mots s'étaient bousculés hors de sa bouche avant même qu'il ait pu les retenir. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire et, déjà, Junno avait quitté le canapé sur lequel il était assis, pour le rejoindre dans le corridor. Et se retrouver soudain seul face à lui n'allait pas l'aider à avoir moins chaud. Il devait réfléchir vite. On le disait machiavélique, c'était le moment de montrer qu'il avait au moins un mode de pensée plus tordu que celui des autres. Voyons, voyons… Froid = glace = glaçons = eau froide = … parc aquatique ! Eurêka !

- Tu voulais me parler ? fit le T de KAT-TUN comme son interlocuteur restait muet.

- Ah heu… En fait, je me demandais si tu… enfin vu qu'il fait très chaud… J'allais aller au parc aquatique, alors si tu veux venir avec moi…

- Oh super idée ! Je vais en parler aux autres ! s'exclama le plus jeune des deux dans un sourire à faire fondre le pôle sud.

Retenant à grand peine le « non ! » peu discret qu'il allait laisser échapper, le Kanjani répondit :

- Evite. Ca va déjà être bondé, si en plus les autres viennent, ça va être l'émeute.

- So ka… Tu veux y aller quand ?

A cette réponse, Yokoyama se fit la réflexion qu'il avait beaucoup de chance que son cadet soit crédule, parce que cette excuse était la plus pourrie qu'il ait jamais trouvée (surtout que ça serait l'émeute quand même s'ils étaient reconnus, que le reste de leurs groupes soient là ou pas) et pourtant, Junno l'avait cru sans hésiter. C'était trop mignon.

- Je passerais te chercher chez toi. Tu peux m'envoyer ton mail et ton adresse ?

- Oh, hai. Chotto matte, fit Taguchi avant de rentrer dans la loge et de revenir, son portable à la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'échange de coordonnées était fait et tous deux se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver deux heures plus tard. Enfin dans la théorie. Parce que lorsque, surexcité, Black sonna chez son cadet, seul le silence lui répondit. Inquiet, il insista, puis décida de lui envoyer un mail pour lui demander où il se trouvait. « Désolé, Kame a été dur à convaincre, j'ai presque du m'agenouiller pour qu'il me laisse filer. J'arrive aussi vite que je peux. Gomen », répondit Junno. Yu soupira. Evidemment, il allait devoir poireauter, alors que Taguchi habitait dans une des artères les plus peuplées du quartier et que, pour couronner le tout, la chaleur rendait les gens nerveux et qu'ils se transformaient tous en agités du klaxon. Il allait donc passer un temps indéfini à l'attendre au milieu de tout ce **tintamarre** et ça ne l'amusait pas du tout. Que ne ferait-il pas pour passer un moment en tête à tête avec lui… Le plus jeune se manifesta au bout de quarante-cinq très longues minutes, alors que Black en était à se dire qu'il arracherait bien un **lampadaire** pour les frapper tous et faire cesser ce bruit infernal, ce qui était malheureusement impossible.

- Gomen nasai, s'excusa encore Junno. Monte avec moi si tu veux, je vais faire vite pour prendre mes affaires.

Ravi à l'idée de visiter l'appartement de celui qu'il convoitait, le Kanjani lui emboita le pas.

- Ne, comment tu fais pour habiter au milieu de ce vacarme ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur. Ton appart est dans une mauvaise situation non ? Je veux dire géographiquement.

- Oh tu sais, **je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonnes ou de mauvaises situations**, répondit Taguchi en appuyant sur le bouton du quatrième étage. Le tout c'est d'avoir une bonne isolation phonique. Et tu vas voir qu'une fois dedans, on n'entend plus rien.

Le Kanjani hocha la tête et tous deux sortirent lorsque la cabine mobile arriva à destination.

- Dozo, fit Taguchi en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer son aîné lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte.

Yu entra, se déchaussa et pénétra dans le salon de son collègue. Un joli salon, bien arrangé, dans lequel un grand poster de Junno lui-même trônait en bonne place sur un mur, encadré. Ce petit trait d'égocentrisme fit sourire le plus âgé, qui se mit à faire le tour du salon, tandis que l'occupant des lieux filait à sa chambre. Le regard de Black tomba sur une photo, datant visiblement de plusieurs mois dans la mesure où Taguchi avait encore les cheveux mi-longs dessus, sur laquelle une fillette était accrochée à lui comme un bébé **koala** à sa mère.

- C'est ta nièce ? demanda le Kanjani en élevant la voix afin d'être entendu depuis la pièce adjacente.

- He ? Ah oui, répondit Taguchi en revenant dans l'entrée pour prendre un sac dans un placard. Une de mes sœurs aînées me la dépose quelques fois. C'est une fan et elle adore faire des câlins koalas. J'ose jamais lui dire non, elle est trop mignonne.

Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible aux yeux de Black si la petite tenait au moins un peu de son oncle. Oncle qui disparut à nouveau dans sa chambre, avant d'en ressortir quelques instants plus tard.

- On peut y aller si tu veux.

- Hai, répondit Yokoyama en remettant ses sandales, pour regagner la rue où il avait réussi à garer sa voiture.

Pendant tout le trajet, il écouta son cadet discuter de tout et de rien avec une bonne humeur contagieuse, mais passa aussi son temps à se dire qu'il ne devait pas agir avec lui de manière aussi déjantée qu'avec les Kanja. Histoire de ne pas le traumatiser. Non, il allait être calme. Il serait… **le loup qui veut avoir l'adorable apparence du lapin**. Ou du moins simuler d'avoir le même genre de caractère. Ce qui n'allait pas être simple. Enfin il verrait selon la situation. Parce que son idée de base en plus du rafraîchissement, c'était quand même l'opération **séduction**. Et séduire quelqu'un en n'étant pas soi-même n'avait jamais donné de bons résultats.

- Wouhou ! s'exclama Junno lorsque Yu gara la voiture sur le parking. On va bien s'amuser !

Lunettes noires et casquettes à l'appui, les deux idoles se dirigèrent vers les caisses, firent la queue et payèrent leur entrée, puis allèrent regarder le plan des jeux d'eau.

- T'as vu, il y a huit toboggans dont un à bouées, plus une piscine à vague et un jacuzzi ! Il y a même des jeux installés sous des brumisateurs, on pourra jouer au **jokari** si on veut !

Ouh la la… Le jokari, c'était bien le truc où on devait taper dans une balle reliée à un poids par un élastique non ? Alors très peu pour lui, il en avait un mauvais souvenir d'enfance.

- On verra plus tard, ne, éluda-t-il en espérant que son cadet oublierait d'ici là.

- Hum, opina Junno.

Tous deux allèrent poser leurs serviettes de bain à l'ombre sur un coin d'herbe à l'écart de la foule, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des toboggans, où une file d'attente conséquente s'était formée. Yu grimaça car il avait horreur de faire la queue, mais il n'avait en l'occurrence pas tellement le choix. Après une bonne demi heure, tous deux purent récupérer les grosses bouées qui servaient à la descente et, en **crabe** à cause de la taille des accessoires, entamèrent leur progression dans l'escalier métallique qui menait au sommet, à juste devant une tribu de filles qui les dévoraient du regard. Il surprit même un « t'as vu les canons ? c'est des top model tu crois ? » qui, s'il n'étaient pas discret, prouvait au moins qu'ils n'avaient été reconnu ni l'un ni l'autre.

- WOUHOUUUUUU ! s'exclama joyeusement le KAT-TUN lorsqu'il fut installé dans la bouée et entama la descente.

Tous deux se rejoignirent dans le bassin de réception, dans une gerbe d'eau fraîche et des éclats de rire, puis décidèrent de remettre ça, ce qu'ils firent pas moins de trois fois, avant que l'aîné décrète que ça suffisait pour le moment. Ils allèrent ensuite faire un tour à la piscine à vague, dans laquelle ils manquèrent tous deux perdre leurs lunettes de soleil qui avaient résisté jusque là, à cause de la force de certaines vagues (mais il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient peu judicieusement mis juste devant le volet métallique qui créait le phénomène). Essoufflés d'avoir sauté partout comme des enfants, ils allèrent s'allonger sur leurs serviettes et Junno ferma les yeux. Black ne put alors s'empêcher de l'observer. Son regard suivit les gouttes translucides qui roulaient sur la peau de son torse, épousa la finesse de sa taille, de ses hanches, passa sur ses jambes musclées par la danse. Il déglutit et inspira. Non non non, il fallait qu'il se calme ou il allait bientôt… jouer du **xylophone**… ou du banjo… ou toute autre allusion musicale dissimulant que cette vision risquait de lui faire de l'effet. A son tour il s'allongea et jugea plus sage de regarder plutôt le ciel d'un bleu parfait.

- Ne… commença-t-il parce qu'il fallait bien aborder le sujet à un moment donné. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner ?

- Ben pour s'amuser non ?

- Non, je veux dire… tu sais pourquoi je l'ai proposé qu'à toi ?

- Ah… Non. Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'en a vraiment aucune idée ?

- Ben non. Enfin à part ce que j'ai dis. Je pensais pas qu'il y avait une raison spéciale.

Ouch… Ca allait être moins simple que prévu. Bon bon bon… l'apparence adorable du lapin, il avait dit… Donc, l'innocence et l'air ingénu qui allaient avec. Il n'allait pas mentir, juste formuler les chose de façon plus… enfin moins…

- Je voulais juste passer du temps seul à seul avec celui que j'aime.

Pas très diplomate, mais kawaii, ne ? Enfin il espérait. Sinon il aurait grillé toutes ses chances en trois secondes.

- Celui que tu… releva le KAT-TUN, avant de se redresser sur un coude pour le regarder. He ?

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Kanjani, qui se mua en hoquet étranglé, lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur les cheveux assombris et plaqués en arrière de son cadet. De son bien trop sexy cadet. Arg, ça devrait être interdit ça…

- Est-ce que tu veux dire… ce que je crois que tu veux dire ? interrogea Taguchi, visiblement incrédule.

- C'est probable.

- Mais…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse maintenant, ne, tu…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car les lèvres du KAT-TUN se posèrent sur les siennes, possessives, exigeantes, passionnées. Alors ça c'était du renversement de situation ou il ne s'y connaissait pas. Attirant davantage son cadet à lui, il glissa sa langue entre les deux cloisons de chair rosée, puis **se laissa emporter et, avec une fougue passionnée, ****la lança sa langue de la sienne, l'enlaçant dans un tango endiablé et violent, la lâchant une seconde pour s'enrouler autour d'elle encore plus étroitement, épousant la moindre de ses aspérités, refusant un quelconque éloignement, au point de l'obliger à respirer par le nez, les yeux fermés, laissant son souffle chaud se mêler à celui de Junno sur leurs lèvres fusionnées.** Il n'aurait certainement pas du se lâcher autant, surtout qu'il s'était promis de ne pas l'effrayer, mais le plus jeune ne semblait pas l'être du tout étant donné la façon dont il répondait. Après quelques instants, à bout de souffle, ils séparèrent leurs bouches.

- Woh… commenta sobrement Taguchi.

- J'allais dire pareil… Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'embrasse comme ça.

- Je me serais jamais décidé si tu m'avais pas dis ce que tu m'as dis.

- Ce qui veut dire… ?

- Que j'hésite à te le dire depuis des mois…

- Des mois ? Alors qu'on fait toujours que se croiser ?

- Hum. Je sais, c'est idiot.

- Non. C'est chou. Mais on est sensés se rafraîchir et tu m'as donné chaud, c'est malin, fit l'aîné dans un sourire en coin Kanjani-esque.

- Chaud comment ? questionna le plus jeune avec un sourire démontrant qu'il n'était pas si innocent qu'il le semblait.

- Vraiment très chaud, insista Black en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

- Oh oh… Mais j'ai encore envie de m'amuser avec l'eau, alors on verra plus tard pour… te rafraîchir, ne, fit Junno, avant de se relever, de s'étirer et de se diriger nonchalamment vers un toboggan qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé.

Stupéfait qu'il le laisse en plan comme ça, Yu resta un instant figé, puis éclata de rire en pensant qu'il avait finalement trouvé au moins aussi tordu que lui. Il se redressa à son tour, puis le rejoignit. En effet, autant profiter jusqu'au bout de cette délicieuse après-midi, avant les heures encore plus délectables qui suivraient. Lorsque la température commença à baisser, ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux et reprirent la voiture du plus âgé, qui les dirigea vers son propre appartement sans que le plus jeune ne proteste. Une fois là, Junno demanda à prendre une douche, mais fut vite rejoint par le Kanjani, qui n'avait pas oublié la façon sensuelle dont les gouttes d'eau glissant sur sa peau, le rendaient excitant. Mais visiblement, cette fois encore, Junno avait envie de jouer au chat et à la souris, car il s'échappa souplement en embarquant une serviette qu'il noua rapidement autour de sa taille avant de sortir. Amusé, Black le suivit en faisant de même et ils tournèrent autour du canapé plusieurs minutes, avant que Yu ne bondisse. Pris par surprise, le plus grand des deux tomba à la renverse sur le canapé et l'aîné profita de son avantage pour bloquer ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Fini de jouer, ne… **Juste pour cette nuit, je suis le matador de l'amour**, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Pour cette nuit et beaucoup d'autres, j'espère, murmura le plus jeune en retour.

- Ca ne tient qu'à toi, répliqua l'aîné, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**Emporté par la grisante sensation ****d'être désiré et attendu part celui qu'il aimait, Black fit descendre son bassin pour le faire effleurer celui de son cadet, ce qui manqua lui tirer un gémissement. Libérant une de ses mains, et il se mit à caresser ses épaules encore mouillées, passant ses mains et ses doigts sur cette peau si tentante, découvrant ce corps qui le tentait tant. Un gémissement échappa à Junno en sentant leurs bassins entrer soudainement en contact. Il ne pouvait pas nier l'effet que lui faisait son aîné, ni celui qu'il lui faisait, car les minces serviettes ne dissimulaient pas grand chose et il eut l'impression que son désir s'accentuait alors que les mains et la bouche du plus âgé couraient sur lui. Une nouvelle plainte lui échappa et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsque les pouces du Kanjani vinrent titiller ses tétons. Ravi de cette réaction, Yu descendit lentement son visage, traçant du bout de la langue des sillons brûlants sur la peau de son torse, caressant ses hanches, pour continuer à descendre jusqu'à la serviette, dont il le débarrassa d'un geste, découvrant l'étendue du désir de son compagnon. Avec un sourire joueur, il effleura son membre de la main, puis y donna un ou deux coups de langue sensuels, qui firent gémir le KAT-TUN.**

**- Haaaan… Arrête… de jouer… haleta ce dernier, au supplice.**

**- Je te l'ai dis… cette nuit, je suis le…**

**- Matador de… l'amour… Wakatta… Demo onegai…**

**Guidé par cette demande, ****Yu vint ensuite faire glisser ses lèvres sur la peau de l'objet de ses désirs, avant d'en lécher langoureusement toute la surface en le maintenant en place avec l'une de ses mains. Finalement, cédant aux légers coups de bassin que son amant, impatient, donnait inconsciemment pour le contraindre à accélérer, referma totalement les lèvres dessus et y appliqua plusieurs mouvements de va-et-vient, sans le quitter du regard. Sentant la langue et les lèvres de son amant prendre possession de son membre, Junno eut l'impression qu'une étoile explosait dans son ventre et il en vit de magnifiques danser devant ses yeux, tandis que des gémissements incontrôlés lui échappaient à chaque nouvelle attention qui lui était prodiguée.**

**- Aaaaaaaah... Yu... Mmmm... Motto… gémissait-il sans cesse. Ha… Hayaku… Onegai… Hayaku…**

**L****es mouvements du plus âgé s'accélérèrent alors qu'il resserrait l'étau de ses lèvres autour de la virilité de son amant et bientôt, un long râle rauque résonna dans la pièce, alors que le cadet se libérait sans avoir le temps de prévenir son partenaire.**

- Délicieux… murmura Black après avoir dégluti la semence du plus jeune.

**Le Kanjani présenta alors sa main à la bouche de son amant tout en le couvant d'un regard brûlant d'amour et de passion et Junno entrouvrit les lèvres pour happer ses doigts les léchant et suçotant sensuellement, son regard encore voilé de plaisir fixé dans celui de son désormais petit ami. Son envie devenant de plus en plus pressante et son désir se faisant douloureux, ce-dernier retira ses doigts après quelques instants et, tout en embrassant son compagnon et en caressant de nouveau son membre d'une main, le prépara de son mieux. A l'insertion du premier doigt, il le sentit se crisper légèrement, mais lorsque le second fut en place et qu'il commença à les remuer un peu, des gémissements qui n'avaient rien de douloureux franchirent les lèvres entrouvertes du KAT-TUN, faisant comprendre à son aîné qu'il était prêt. Se débarrassant à son tour de l'encombrante serviette qui ceignait encore ses reins, Black se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité et se glissa lentement en lui dans un long gémissement. Maintenant il avait la sensation d'être complet. Comme si, avant de se retrouver en lui, il lui manquait quelque chose d'important. Yu s'immobilisa pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, mais Junno ne semblait pas d'accord.**

**- Bouge… Hayaku… murmura-t-il.**

**Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois tant son envie était grande, l'aîné donna plusieurs coups de bassin, en accélérant progressivement la cadence. Il se perdait dans le plaisir procuré par le corps étroit de son amour, mais restait toutefois attentif ****à des gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus sonores à mesure que les coups de reins devenaient des coups de boutoir désordonnés.**

**- Haaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Motto ! cria-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du plus âgé pour le rapprocher de lui et ainsi, démultiplier les sensations.**

**S****e laissa entièrement aller, le Kanjani se déhancha, se retirant presque entièrement pour replonger plus profondément en lui et de recommencer encore et encore, jusqu'à heurter sa prostate. Chaque coup de reins touchant au but, le plus jeune ne mit pas très longtemps à se libérer pour la seconde fois, entraînant la jouissance presque immédiate de son partenaire, qui retomba doucement sur lui.**

- Je t'aime… Ju'… haleta-t-il, le nez dans son cou.

- Je… t'aime, fit en écho le plus jeune, en refermant les bras autour de lui, alors que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls avec la fatigue de la journée, de la soirée et la chaleur estivale que leurs ébats n'avait pas arrangée et ce malgré la clim.

Mais dans la nuit, ils se réveillèrent plusieurs fois pour remettre ça, car tous deux semblaient être devenus accros au corps de l'autre.

Le lendemain, lorsque Black mit un pied dans la loge de son groupe, il fut immédiatement assailli par une bande de commères.

- Alors tu lui a dis ?

- Ohno a dit à Maru, qu'il a vu Kame parler avec toi, avant que Taguchi n'arrive, alors vous vous êtes dit quoi ?

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Je crois pas que ça vous concerne, fit-il avant d'aller poser ses affaires dans le fond de la pièce qui paraissait avoir retrouvé sa climatisation

- T'étais bien content de nous trouver quand tu cherchais ton idée à la con, alors accouche maintenant.

Ryo et ses formulations délicates…

- Disons que je me suis pris la tête pour rien à chercher comment lui dire…

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'il…

- Ouais.

- Et alors vous…

- Aussi.

- Woh… Je l'aurais jamais cru comme ça…

- Comme quoi, faut jamais se fier à ce qu'on croit savoir de quelqu'un, conclut Baru. Bon allez au boulot maintenant. Zou.

Avec plus ou moins bonne volonté, chacun se plia à l'ordre du leader et la répétition commença. A la pause, deux heures et demi après, Black sortit chercher une boisson fraîche au distributeur situé dans le couloir et croisa alors son petit ami qui regagnait la loge de KAT-TUN. S'arrêtant à la hauteur de son aîné, Junno se pencha et murmura :

- **Tu sais, il y a deux trois trucs que tu ne m'a jamais demandé et que je regrette… J'aurais été cap !**

- Pas de souci, on verra ça ce soir, fit Yu dans un sourire en coin, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

FIN

11


End file.
